


Near To You

by millsandcrane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millsandcrane/pseuds/millsandcrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In need of a fake wedding date, Kira finds an unexpected offer from the girl she's kinda, sorta been in love with forever. It doesn't help that she's her best friend and neighbour. It doesn't take long before the situation becomes more complicated than it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near To You

"So we all agree on nude pumps?"   
  
Discussing what type of heels to wear to Allison and Lydia's wedding isn't something Kira really wants to be doing on a Sunday afternoon. But there she is, squeezed on the couch between Erica and Cora while Lydia seems to be dictating every aspect of their wardrobe.    
  
The wedding is next week and it’s not that Kira _isn’t_ happy for them but she can’t seem to shake that twinge of envy clouding her mind. Because it seems like everyone is moving on with their lives and all of Kira’s relationships have been nothing less than short term disasters.

"So, who are you guys bringing to the wedding?"  Allison grins at the three of them.

Oh god. It's the question that Kira's been dreading.   
  
"Boyd?" Erica rolls her eyes, stating the obvious. "Who else would I bring?"   
  
"Isaac probably," Cora shrugs and then looks confident. “Most likely.”  
  
Kira's gaze is on her converse. She's trying to think of something but it’s a struggle.  
  
"Kira?" Lydia's voice snaps her out of it.   
  
"I- uh, I- umm," Kira stammers. "I-"   
  
"Don't worry, we'll put you at the singles table," Allison's says, tone assuring.  
  
"Or I can set you up with a date this week." Lydia adds.   
  
"No!" Kira exclaims. "I mean, there's no need, I have someone,"    
  
"Okay," Erica snickers.   
  
"Are you sure?" Cora's snorts in disbelief.   
  
"Definitely, yeah, you'll see me and that person at the wedding, just wait and see." Kira nods earnestly.   
  
"Okay then..." Lydia smiles.   
  
Kira literally wants to slap herself. Why did she do that? It just came out of her mouth and now she's crawled into a hole that she can't get out of. She can't deal with the embarrassment of admitting that she's lied now.   
  
She needs to find a date. 

* * *

Kira gets back to her apartment when it starts growing dark outside, so after flicking the light switch in the doorway, she jumps in shock and shrieks when a figure emerges from her couch.  
  
"What the hell, Malia?" Kira yells.   
  
"Toilet. Clogged.”  Malia says through a mouthful of cookies. _Kira’s_ cookies.  "Had to pee."   
  
"Um, how did you even get in?" Kira collapses next to her.   
  
"You can't hide your spare key for shit," Malia snorts.  
  
"Wow thanks," Kira shakes her head. "I literally thought I was about to die. Did you call building maintenance?" 

“They’re sending someone tomorrow morning,” Malia tosses her hair to the side.

Kira’s too exhausted to deal with anything. So she lets out a groan and switches on the TV, going through channels with minimal interest.

“What’s wrong?” Malia asks. Kira used to be kinda freaked out by her quick perception. But over the past two years she’s gotten used to it.

She’ll always remember that the week after Malia first moved into the apartment across the hallway, she turned up to Kira’s door with DVDs stacked on top of a pizza box. Kira- was- more flattered than totally creeped out, if she was perfectly honest.  This person was the only one in the building who’d ever shown her any attention. “I’m Malia. What’s up?”

They’d formed a bond. And Kira had to fight her giant crush on Malia every day since.

Of course Malia wasn’t interested in her and it wasn’t like Kira wanted to damage their friendship. They had a good thing going on. Since Malia’s parents lived far away from the city, Kira’s Mom and Dad had practically become her second parents. So she was sure Malia thought of her more as a sister than anything else.

“I can sense when something’s wrong,” Malia edges on, voice slicing through Kira’s thoughts.

“I lied to them,” Kira says miserably. “They’re in beautiful and perfect relationships and I lied. I said I had a date to the wedding and who am I kidding? They’re probably expecting me to turn up with no one. Why do I do these things, Malia?”

“Oh,” Malia pauses and a second later she states. “Prove them wrong, then.”

Kira narrows her eyes at her incredulously. “How?”

“Aren’t you still friends with that guy you used to date?”

“They knew Scott before me and plus, he’s with _Stiles_ now.”

“What about casual sex dude?” Malia suggests.

“God no way.” Kira cringes at the thought. The dude was a science teacher at the school she taught at and literally was the most boring person she’d ever known. Great in bed but every time he spoke, it was more painful than nails on a chalkboard.

“The flirty mechanic?”

“I spoke to her _once._ ” Kira reclines backwards onto her couch.

“What about me?” Malia offers in all seriousness.

Kira feels a sudden heaviness sink inside her stomach. She can’t seem to find the right words to say back so she’s staring at Malia with her mouth hanging open.

“What?” Malia shrugs. “We’d make a story so good your friends would be jealous of our epic love.”

“Well,” Kira starts slowly. “They know _of_ you and I guess- if- I mean, it could work but it’d have to be super believable and fool proof. Who am I kidding though? This is a terrible idea.”

“Come on,” Malia nudges Kira’s arm. “I’d be the best fake girlfriend ever.”

Kira laughs weakly. “Ha… um, yeah, fine. Okay. Let’s do it.”

Malia leaps up in excitement. “Great. Where should we start?”

Kira’s heart is pounding faster than ever. This is not something that she’s ever thought would be an actual thing. Fake dating? Her friends saw her as one of the most honest people they knew. And fake dating the girl she’s been kinda, sorta in love with? She swears this is going to end in a disaster.

* * *

The next couple of weekdays, she dedicates her time plotting with Malia, writing her toast for the wedding and being invested in creating a more fun environment in all her classes. She always smiles to herself whenever she hears them whisper about how she’s the ‘best teacher ever _’._ Because she tries. She really does.

Saturday morning finally comes around and she’s propped up on a chair in the backroom of the wedding hall with a make up artist poking and prodding her face with a brush. Kira’s hair has been pulled back into an intricate bun held into place by tiny, sparkling flowers. Delicate curls frame her face and her lips are stained by a shiny, peach lipstick.

“We all look like runway models,” Erica gazes at her reflection.

Even Cora, who doesn’t even like dressing up looks cheerful. Well, Hale-family cheerful anyway.

The wedding planner bursts through the door, looking incredibly stressed out with juggling a walkie-talkie and her two phones all at once.

‘All right. You three are up now,” She puffs out, wiping back sweat with her sleeve. “Nearly done?”

The make-up artists finishes adding a rose-gold tinge to her cheekbones and nods to convey that she’s finished up.

Kira shrugs off the robe she’s wearing and follows Erica and Cora out the door. The silk of the dresses they’re wearing glows in the sunlight pouring into the building. She’s nervous, her anxiety is eating away inside of her and she almost forgets to breathe. She tells herself it’s going to be okay. It’s only a twenty-five second walk down the aisle before she turns her back to everyone. And Malia is going to be there, and Scott, and Derek and the rest of her close friends.

She’s pretty sure she’s the only one that looks like she’s about to throw up. Otherwise Erica’s smile is so bright and Cora is bouncing in anticipation.

The three of them are lined up at the chapel doors. Her palms are sweaty and it doesn’t help that the wedding planner is looking at her as if she’s about to screw this whole wedding up.

“Alright- you’re up, brunette.” She instructs at Cora who takes a deep breath and glides through the wooden double doors.

“You’ll do fine,” Erica gives Kira a comforting smile. It’s rare for her to do so, so even though Kira can’t find the words to reply back because there’s bile rising up her throat, she gives Erica a weak grin.

“Now you, blondie.” The wedding planner says and Erica eyes sparkle as she goes through the entrance.

Kira cracks her knuckles and squeezes her eyes shut till she’s told that it’s her turn.

She hears the ‘you’re up’ and tries to cram all her thoughts into the back of her head before entering the chapel.

She puts on a small smile and sweeps through the aisle with as much confidence as she can muster. Everything is decorated beautifully, of course. The flower scheme, the combination of colours.

 Her eyes scan through the crowd and settle on Malia’s bright red face. Poor thing. She’s probably feeling stuffy over there. She spots Derek and his fiancé, Braeden, sitting next to her. They’re all looking so damn pretty. Scott winks at her, flashing her one of his warm grins that used to give her butterflies. He’s holding Stiles’ hand under the bench.

Kira winks back at him before reaching her position up at the front.

Now it’s time for the brides.

* * *

The moment the limo reaches the reception hall, Kira flings open the door before the driver can even touch it and scans around for Malia. Allison and Lydia’s vows had been perfect. The whole ceremony had been perfect. Now it’s time to introduce her ‘fake’ girlfriend because Cora had teased her twice about it in the car and she is determined to prove them wrong.

“Malia!” Kira waves her over. She’s on her phone, leaning back against the smooth marble wall of the reception place.

Malia hurries over to her frantically, her bouncy waves flying in the wind behind her. Kira barely sees her out of her usual short-shorts and oversized shirts, so she looks radiant in that halter-neck dress.

“You left your speech at home,” Malia pulls out a wrinkled piece of paper from her bra.

“God you’re amazing, thank you,” Kira says in relief. She’d completely forgotten.

Allison, Lydia and Erica clamber out of the limo and Cora cocks an eyebrow at Malia as if she already knows her.

“Hey, cousin.” Cora approaches slowly.

“Wait, what?” Kira’s head spins out to the two of them. Cousins? How did she not know about this?

“Yeah, we’re related,” Cora says to Kira. “She never keeps in contact with us so honestly, no wonder you didn’t know.”

“I forget,” Malia rolls her eyes dramatically.

“So… _Malia,_ ” interrupts Lydia suddenly. “And how did you meet?”

Erica crosses her arms and smiles at Malia as if she’s going to tear her head off. Allison simply looks uncertain.

“Well,” Kira swallows. “She the neighbour I talk to you guys about, remember?”

“Yeah,” Malia says casually. “I saved her from being hit from a car outside our apartment block and she thanked me with a coffee.”

“Things went on from there.” Kira continued, trying to keep calm. That part _is_ true though. But it had happened after they had hung out a few times. Kira was about to step onto the road when an out-of-control car came hurling near the footpath and she would have died if Malia hadn’t been there to pull her back.

“You never told us about this,” Allison says suspiciously.

“When did all this happen?” Erica asks smoothly.

But before she can answer, Allison’s mom Victoria comes stalking outside, wondering why they’ve all crowded outside and are not inside to start the toasts and dancing.

Everyone hurries behind her after that. Even though they’re all adults, no one dares to cross Victoria.

Scott embraces Kira with a hug and a peck on the cheek once he spots her. Malia fidgets around nervously and Kira wonders why she’s behaving in this way. She then introduces her to Scott.

“Oh cool,” Scott says. “I remember you from when me and Kira were dating. Nice to finally get a chance to talk to you.”

Kira remembers how hostile Malia had been when she dated Scott. She was probably used to spending everyday with Kira, cooking and then curling up on the couch watching whatever. That had all changed. But then things went back to normal when she and Scott decided to break up.

“Yeah,” Malia says politely. “It’s good.”

Her voice is strained and Kira pretends to ignore that. After Scott disappears, Braeden and Derek hover around so she decides to introduce them.

“I didn’t thank you for the lift here,” Malia says to Derek. “Thanks, Der.”

“Just keep in contact with us, alright?” Derek replies wearily.

“You both look good,” Braeden grins.

“Nothing compared to you, let’s be honest,” Kira responds happily.

“Yeah, that’s probably true,” Braeden wraps her arm around Derek’s waist.

Even Malia cracks a smile. So far it’s going well.

They find their table and take a seat. Erica’s already there, looking bored.

“Boyd’s getting the drinks,” She explains.

“I think the way you two look at each other is adorable,” She adds.

Malia and Kira turn to gaze at each other awkwardly, wondering what the hell she’s on about.

“And, Malia. If you hurt her. I’m going to come for you. You may not know this but we have a pack of friends would kick the ass of anyone who lays a single unwanted finger on our own. Scott and Kira broke up? We didn’t talk to him for a _month_.” Erica warns.

“I’m the one who broke up with him, remember?” Kira says in an exasperated sigh.

“Whatever. So consider this a threat, _Malia_ ,” Erica narrows her eyes.

Malia looks mildly concerned but Kira links her fingers with hers in comfort.

The photographer Allison hired comes towards them. “Can I snap a few pics for the album?”

“Okay,” Malia agrees and Kira starts to internally panic because what if they have to do romantic gestures?

“You guys should totally kiss,” Cora appears out of nowhere with Isaac on her arm.

“Um,” Kira begins but the audience grows bigger with Derek and Braeden collapsing onto the seats with champagne, Boyd coming back and Danny and Ethan approaching as well.

This needs to be convincing as hell. So Kira decides to do a small kiss on the cheek. She glances at Malia for assurance before leaning into her face. But it’s not soft skin she hits, it’s her lips. Because oh shit, Malia probably wasn’t thinking the same thing she was.

It’s gentle and she can’t help but move her hand to caress Malia’s face. She feels so warm and airy and c _rap._ She pulls away. Malia’s probably creeped out by now.

They’re both getting red now at the attention and decide to leave to get drinks.

“That was convincing.” Malia grabs a few salted peanuts from the counter.

“Yeah it was,” Kira says uneasily. Her chest feels so tight like it’s about to explode.

They stand in silence, downing wine before Malia sighs and says. “Are you still in love with Scott?”

“ _What?”_ Kira laughs because it’s the most ridiculous thing she’s ever heard in her whole life.

“You can tell me if you are,”

Kira doesn’t why Malia sounds so jealous.

_I’m not in love with him, I’m in love with you, asshole._ That’s what Kira wants to say but there’s no way she can. So instead she says.

“God no. Why do you think that?”

“All the winking and the touching and the friendliness,”

“That’s just how Scott is, Malia.” Kira says defensively. “You two would really get along if you just hung out with him.”

“Maybe.” Malia replies.

“The brides are ready for their first dance.” Chris Argent announces from the stage.

Malia and Kira grab more drinks and head back down to their table before the dance starts.

It’s over quick enough, and Allison and Lydia can’t stop smiling and staring at each other. They’re holding hands when they reach the table.

Boyd and Erica leave with the rest of the couples to go and dance. Malia mutters something about going to the bathroom so she’s gone too. Lydia gets busy talking with the guests and Kira’s left alone with Allison.

“You two are great,” Allison says kindly.

“Thanks, Ally,” Kira’s trying to keep her voice positive. But it’s hard when Malia’s mood has changed all of a sudden.

“Even though you’re not actually together,” Allison finishes.

“What?” Kira feigns surprise but really, there’s no point in lying to her. “Yeah, okay, we’re pretending.”

“I’m not going to say anything, like you really do love her, don’t you?” Allison says.

“But she doesn’t love me,” Kira sighs.

“Have you seen the way she’s been looking at you all day? Because we’ve all noticed. That kind of affection and passion is kinda hard to fake,”

“She’s a good actress,” Kira responds dimly. “Well, she’s actually a trauma counsellor, but in this scenario. Ugh. You know what I mean.”

“Speeches,” Cora calls out, half slurring. “Speeches.”

Chris Argent rushes to the stage. “Nearly forgot. Okay. Kira? The plan was for you to do yours first,”

Her anxiety is growing worse and she wonders why she agreed to do this in the first place. She blinks a few times and grabs her champagne glass with a shaky hand and takes a few steps up to the stage.

“Um,” Kira says into the mike and everyone stops moving around to listen to her.

Shit. She’s left her paper on the table. This is not happening to her. Even her knees are trembling and she knows she needs to continue.

“So, I met my amazing friends Allison and Lydia when we were in college,” Her voice is shaky now and she feels like this is going to be the cheesiest speech in the entire world. “What they have, to me. Is the most beautiful, purest form of love I can imagine. I can only strive towards what they have. You truly have set an example in the hearts of everyone here. I- when you are in love with someone. It’s not about what you’d for each other. Of course that’s important and um, well, what they’ve taught me is that, it’s about what you achieve together. And their presence is like a warmth that spreads through your body because you need them that much. And I am just so proud of them and I’m looking forward to the amazing memories we’ll share in the future together. To Allison and Lydia!”

She smiles at the applause and heads down the stairs when she slips and nearly falls. But hands are gripping her arms and steadying her position.

It’s Malia and she’s raising her eyebrows affectionately.

“Oh my god, you saved me from a lifetime worth of embarrassment,” Kira exclaims.

“I know. Dork.” Malia laughs.

“I was pissed before. I’m sorry.” Malia adds.

“Why?” Kira presses. “Why do you hate me and Scott so much?”

Malia’s furrows her brows. “I’ve got nothing against him,”

“Are you serious?” Kira begins to feel slightly annoyed. She wants the truth now. She’s sick of this passive aggressive bullshit.

“It’s funny how we’re having a real lover’s spat and we’re a fake couple,”

“Don’t change the subject, Malia,” Kira snaps.

“How am I changing the subject?” Malia says.

The sheer casualness of her tone is what drives Kira to the edge. She gives her the most vicious glare she can do and storms off to the corridors.

Malia runs after her in the empty space she’s fuming in.

“I’m sorry, okay? Kira, I’m sorry,” Malia yells at her.

“Then be honest for once,”

“I can’t,”

“Of course not, just leave, Malia,”

“You’ll hate me if I tell you,”

Kira wonders what the hell she’s talking about. “I didn’t hate you the time you blocked my toilet and dropped my Captain America mug. I can handle this,”

“I was… jealous,” Malia begins, turning away. “I was jealous of you and Scott, okay?”

“That would explain you being in your apartment all the time whenever he was around, how you were acting all distant to me. And then how you acted before. You’ve been in love with Scott the whole time. I get it. I don’t hate you. ” She feels betrayed but then again, who wouldn’t be in love with Scott?

Malia lets out a burst of laughter, clutches herself and laughs some more. Kira feels more humiliated than stunned.

“Great.” Kira says flatly. “I’m going to go back inside.”

“Kira, please,” Malia wipes off the tears on her face. “God. You’re the one I love, okay? I said it, I’ll get it if you never want to speak to me again.”

Kira’s heartbeat is racing, she has to pause for a moment because she’s never been filled with this much happiness. Malia looks her cautiously.

“Um, well, I have been in love with you for a while now. So hearing this is kinda nice,” Kira feels her face get hotter.

“This is so weird,” Malia drapes her arms around Kira’s shoulders.

“So, so weird,” Kira leans closer to her.

“Say it again,” Malia tosses her hair back.

“I love you,”

She cups Kira’s chin with her hand and reaches forward to kiss her tenderly. It’s a long, slow kiss and they smile like they’re in some kind of daze when it’s over.

 “Do you want to go dance?” Kira asks.

“Yeah,” Malia kisses down the bare length of Kira’s neck. “Yeah, let’s go dance,”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading <3 i really hope you've enjoyed it, it would be awesome to know what you've thought about it so i look forward to any feedback :)))) 
> 
> also im on tumblr at [argentery](http://argentery.tumblr.com)


End file.
